


4th Times a Charm

by sarahmicaela88



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahmicaela88/pseuds/sarahmicaela88
Summary: This is a what if at the end of Season 3 Episode 4: Children of the Dark. What if Garcia wasn't able to locate any next of kin in L.A for Carrie Ortiz. What if Emily had decided to adopt Carrie and become an adoptive mother to her. What if she and Rossi had gotten together sometime after he came back to the BAU. Also what if Rossi knew he had a daughter for several years and was very involved in her life.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/David Rossi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh yay our Wonder Woman is back or should I say new Wonder Mom. How does it feel to be back?" Garcia says as soon as she spotted Emily walking into the bullpen.

Immediately she was engulfed in a tight hug, first by Garcia, then JJ, then Morgan, then a less aggressive one by Reid.

"I miss Carrie like crazy and spending these last four months on sabbatical were nice, but I missed work, a lot," Emily admits.

"We missed you, too, Super Girl. How was it taking Carrie to her new school this morning?" JJ asked.

"She did admit to being nervous. You know a new school, new surroundings, new to bigger cities, and a new state. But the four months allocated the time for her to adjust to being here," Emily said sitting at her desk.

"So everything went well with the adoption papers? No strenuous speed bumps that caused a contest?" Garcia asked.

"No, everything went smoothly. Thank God. As of four days ago Carrie is officially mine," Emily says, delighted.

"Oh, which reminds me we got you a little giftie," Garcia says. She hands Emily a bright colored gift bag complete with five different colored tissue papers with ribbons and a large bow. "This is from us to keep on your desk," she says, clapping her hands.

Emily smiles at everyone, taking out a framed photo, she smiled even bigger. It was a silver frame covered in multicolored rhinestones and hearts. The photo was of her and Carrie of when the team joined them the day Carrie arrived in Virginia. They decided to have lunch at a nearby park, the entire team joined them and someone decided to take out their camera and take photos to commemorate the occasion.

"Thank you, everyone. It's beautiful," she says smiling. Placing it on her desk, gets a little nostalgic looking at it.

"Oh let me catch you up on the goings on here. While you and your new bundle of joy have been bonding these many, many weeks you have missed a lot," Garcia tells her.

"Like what?" Emily asks, laughing a little as she picked up one of the many files already on her desk.

"Well Gideon's replacement started two and a half weeks ago. And let me tell you he is a fine glass of Italian wine," Garcia tells her.

Emily, JJ, and Morgan couldn't help but bust out laughing at her metaphor.

"You say that about every new arrival, PG," Emily says laughing.

"I do not," Garcia says indignantly. 

"Oh yeah what about when Thompson over at Counter Terrorism started?" Emily demonstrated as an example.

"Hey he's 6'3, blonde hair, and gorgeous," Garcia defended.

"Okay and how about Simmons over in IRT?" Emily said further.

"Okay that one isn't fair. He is 6'2, Asian, and built with tattoos. All the making of any perfectly fine specimen," Garcia defends with a dreamy look in her eyes.

That one has JJ and Emily almost crying they're laughing so hard.

"Okay then Mick Rawson over in Bravo division that's on Coopers team. When he started you couldn't stop drooling over him for weeks," Emily reminds her.

"You do not play justly, New Mama. That man has a smolder that can melt an iceberg, a body that rivals any male model, and an accent that has you on your knees before you even knew it," Garcia says as she looked off into space dreamily.

This made the girls go into another fit of laughter. Morgan on the other hand had a bemused expression on his face as Garcia went to deliver some files to Hotch.

"Should I be worried that I've been replaced?" Morgan wonders, confused.

"Well unless you can add a charming British accent to your repertoire I would be just a little worried," JJ says giggling as she headed to her office. "Oh hey there he is," JJ tells Emily.

Looking in the direction that JJ pointed, she saw who was Gideon's replacement. For a moment she was momentarily beguiled by the man, and that didn't happen often. Garcia was right, though. He was something else. Tall, dark haired, with touches of silver in it. He screamed Italian, which she really liked.

* * *

  
  


Walking into the bullpen Rossi noticed most of the team was surrounding one of the desks in the center. They all seemed to be laughing and reminiscing about something. That was when he noticed the new face.

_ God damn! She is beautiful _ , Rossi thought to himself.

Garcia was leaving Hotch's office and heading for her batcave when she noticed Rossi walking into the bullpen. 

"Agent Rossi, good morning," she says in her usual chipper tone.

It had only been eighteen days since he rejoined the team and already the colorfulness that was the exuberant Penelope Garcia was something he was still getting used to.

"Good morning, Penelope. Who's the new girl?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, our Snow White. She's not new, sir. That's SSA Emily Prentiss, she got back from her sabbatical today. Come on you two need to meet," Garcia insisted, taking Rossi by the arm and walking him over to where Emily, Reid, and Morgan were.

"Emily, this is SSA David Rossi. Agent Rossi, meet our lovely SSA Emily Prentiss," Garcia makes the introduction with her usual flare.

"Hello, sir. It's a pleasure to see you again," Emily says taking his hand.

"Have we met?" Rossi asks, his interest piqued. 

"I believe it was the spring before I graduated from Yale, you attended one of my father's functions," Emily tells him.

"Wait a moment. Are you Ambassador Edward Prentiss' daughter?" He asked, a little astounded. 

She smiles, she usually is known for her mother, not for her father.

"Yes, I am. It's been a while, Agent Rossi," she says.

"Dave, please. Wow, how long has it been?" Rossi asked as he sat on the edge of her desk. The rest of the team dispersed and went elsewhere as they continued to catch up.

"Umm let me see I think it was back in the spring of '92. It was a charity event in New York," Emily remembers.

"I believe you're right. Your hair was longer back then," Rossi says remembering the younger Emily Prentiss.

"Good memory. I cut most of it off a year later. Been growing it back ever since. You didn't have a beard then, you were clean shaven and your hair was shorter," Emily said looking him over.

He laughs softly and runs his hand over his beard. "Started growing this about ten years ago. Kept it out of habit," he says.

"It suits you," Emily tells him warmly.

Smiling, he looks over at the colorful photo frame on her desk.

"New?" He asks, gesturing towards the photograph. 

"Umm, yes. The frame is a gift from the team, although I suspect that Garcia had more to do with it than anyone else," Emily said smiling.

"She a baby sister or a niece?" Rossi wondered, looking at the photo of Emily and a young girl.

"No, she's actually my uh, she's my daughter," Emily said, smiling a huge grin looking at the photograph.

"Really? You don't look nearly old enough to have a teenage daughter," Rossi tells her. He was clearly surprised. 

"She just turned thirteen and actually she isn't biologically mine, I adopted her. Papers came through a few days ago. She's the reason I was out on sabbatical for a while. Used up some of my vacation days to help with the transition from moving to Virginia from Colorado," Emily explains. 

"Makes sense. Takes children time to adjust to new areas. You miss her already don't you?" Rossi asked, genuinely. 

A small, sad smile appears on her face. 

"Yes, I do. I miss her a lot. Being together for these past four months all the time and then coming back to work again, it's a little overwhelming," Emily admits.

"I know what you mean. Gonna be nearly eight years that I found out I had a daughter also. Threw me for the biggest loop in my life, but I couldn't imagine not having her in my life anymore. This is her," Rossi says showing Emily a picture on his phone.

"She's gorgeous. You sure she's yours?" Emily teases him laughing a little.

Rossi laughs along with her. "Yeah, she's  mine. Looks more like her mother than anything else. But everyone insists she has my eyes," he says, smiling at the photo.

Emily nods. "I could see that. What's her name?" 

"Joy. She was Montgomery, but about a year ago she announced that she added Rossi. She's majoring in journalism with a minor in criminal history. What's your daughter's name?" He asked.

"Carrie. Not sure if she wants to be an official Prentiss as of yet. I don't wanna push her," Emily says unsure.

"If you want some advice, just wait for her to make the decision. It never even occurred to me to ask Joy to be an official Rossi. She decided that all on her own," Rossi advises her.

"Thanks for the advice. How old is she?" Emily asks. 

"Gonna turn twenty in about seven months, she's in her second year at NYU. Wants to become a crime reporter," Rossi recites with a smile on his face.

"Wow, how do you feel about that one?" Emily asked.

"Truth be told it causes me a lot of worry. Crime reporter isn't exactly the safest job for anyone," Rossi admits.

"How does her mother feel about it?" Emily asked.

"Hayden is Hayden about it. Doesn't want to come between Joy and her dreams, but doesn't want her to be in danger. Hayden herself knows about danger, I suppose. She's been an ambassador for over twenty five years in France. That's how we met," Rossi reminisces.

"Hold on you're married to Hayden Montgomery?" Emily asked.

"Was married to her. We divorced nearly twenty years ago. You know her?" Rossi asked, surprised. 

"I've met her a couple times. My mother and my father, my mother more so, require me to attend their charity functions all the time. And my mother holds her yearly spring ball in different locales in France. I met Ambassador Montgomery at a few of them," Emily explained.

One thing she also remembered about Hayden Montgomery was how stunningly beautiful she was. Probably still is. Had the kind of beauty and body that made you hate yourself a little.

"The perils of diplomatic duties," Rossi jokes, bringing her back to reality.

Emily giggles. "Tell me about it. It's excruciating," she says in a mock dramatic tone.

"So how do the ambassadors feel about you joining the FBI?" Rossi wondered.

Emily rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh my God. Mother went to church everyday to pray for my soul," she says laughing.

"She wanted you to be a diplomat?" Rossi guessed.

"Yes, she did. I was actually on the fence when I graduated from high school. Whether to go to Yale or another avenue," Emily confessed. 

"What was the other you considered?" Rossi asked his interest piqued.

"I debated on joining the Navy," she confessed.

"Really?" Rossi asked. He clearly was surprised with her answer. 

"Yeah, daddy joined the Navy right outta high school. My grandfather and uncle did also. So I would have been keeping up a Prentiss family tradition," she explains.

"What made you change your mind?" Rossi asked curiously. 

"I've lived all over the world all my life. Longest I've ever lived in one place has been here in the States, that was during college. And I may sound like a nostalgic fool, but after all the moving around as a child I wanted some stability. Somewhere I can set roots down at," she said earnestly. 

He nods. "I get that. Wanting somewhere to call home is something that many want. How did your father take you breaking tradition?"

"Daddy worked through it and wanted me to be happy, but I could tell he was disappointed also. Tradition is important, but he always wanted me to be happy. But I abhor politics, so I wouldn't have done too well in diplomatic circles, either. It creates too much avarice between people," Emily explained.

"I know what you mean. Even though it's hidden a little better here, we still have to deal with it. And you're absolutely correct. We should be able to come here, do our jobs, and not worry that politics is gonna somehow screw us over from doing it efficiently," Rossi agreed wholeheartedly. 

They continued to chat and would have continued if JJ hadn't stepped into the bullpen.

"We got a case. Hotch wants everyone in the SKIF," she says walking away.

They both nod. Emily gets up from her chair, Rossi steps aside and gestures for her to go first. She smiles brightly at him and follows JJ's footsteps. 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone else was already waiting on them.

"Alright we're heading to Green River, Wyoming. There have been a series of abductions in the area. They've already had three in the last four months. The most recent was a week and a half ago. And then the body of seventeen year old Marcus Cannes was discovered about five miles west of the Green River in heavy brush area two days ago. As well as the bodies of Trevor Montez, and Kolton Raynard being the others in the last few months," JJ recited.

"So we have three victims so far?" Rossi asked.

JJ shakes her head stoically. "No, we have six," she says.

"Six? How's that possible?" Emily asks.

"Because in each abduction the UnSub goes after teenage couples. They're both taken, but the body of the boys turn up the next morning after they're taken, the girls however are not," JJ explained. 

"Have any of the girls bodies been discovered?" Morgan asked as he looked over the file.

"Only one has. Body of Letty Straver. She was found five miles east of the Greenriver. She, however, was found wrapped in a large blanket, her hair had been curled and dyed brown. She was a redhead and she was abducted with Marcus Cannes," JJ explained as she went through the crime scene photos with them.

"That's new and a little weird," Emily pointed out as she saw the photos of Letty at the crime scene.

"It could be part of his way to fit some kind of surrogate he may try to recreate," Reid observed.

"And when the girls deviate from the fantasy of the surrogate he lashes out, disposes of them, and goes hunting for a new set of victims," Rossi says.

"We need to get ahead of this. Wheels up in thirty," Hotch tells them all.

As Emily went back to her desk at the bullpen Garcia was coming out of her batcave.

"You're all headed to Wyoming?" She asked.

"Yeah. I know I didn't assume I would already following the arrangement we made for Carrie so soon, but could you-," Emily began to ask.

"Pick up my niece from school and have her stay at my place until you're back?" Garcia says finishing Emily's request.

"Yeah," Emily nodded.

"Of course. That's what we agreed upon wasn't it?" Garcia reminded her.

"Thanks, PG. I owe you," Emily said giving her a hug. "I'll call her after school and at bed time," she called behind her as she followed the team out to the tarmac.

Garcia waved to everyone. "Stay safe my ducklings," she said softly.

It didn't matter where they went or for how long they left, she worried about everyone of them until they returned home safely. 

* * *

  
  


As they looked at the files closer on the plane, something was bugging Emily.

"Why couples? Why not just take the girls and leave the boys? The UnSub also shows an extreme amount of rage towards the boys," Emily says as she looks over the photos of the boy's bodies.

"Trevor Montez was beaten pre and antemortem. But his COD however was a severe blow to the back of the head," JJ said.

"So the UnSub attacks Trevor from behind most likely because he would pose most of the threat. Then subdues Daisy Muller and then what comes back to beat on Trevor after he's already dead?" Morgan summarizes.

"Sounds like a big risk coming back to do something like that, especially when they're already dead. Almost as if they have a severe axe to grind," Emily says.

"I think it's more a demonstration of hate towards the boys. This UnSub keeps the girls for several days, but doesn't kill them right away. The boys however seem to be collateral damage because they're killed and disposed of within hours of the abduction," Reid points out.

"So the real targets are the girls. The guys just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time," Morgan says shaking his head.

"Morgan, I want you and Reid to go talk to the friends and families, see if they have any information that could help. JJ and I will go to the station to set up and talk with the sheriff's. And Dave and Prentiss, I want you to go to the dump sites of Trevor, Kolton, Marcus, and Letty. See if you find anything," Hotch tells them all.

They all nod in agreement.

* * *

"Not very conspicuous on how he dumps the boys," Rossi observed the difference between how the UnSub disposed of Letty Straver and dumped the boys.

"I know with the girls the UnSub seems to be almost remorseful, placing them in a sleeping position with their hair carefully fanned out, almost intentionally. Like they were in peace, almost. With the boys however, they're dumped, literally," Emily says as they left the dump site of the boys.

"Which fits into the M.O that the boys really are collateral damage, the girls seem to be the desired target," Rossi agrees as they head back to the station.

* * *

They met up with Hotch and JJ at the sheriff's station and shared what they discovered. Hotch and JJ did the same. They began going over the M.E's report when Morgan and Reid came back.

"What did you find out?" Hotch asked.

"That this UnSub has a type. The boys are athletes, but not the star. But aren't exactly honor roll material, either. The girls are smart, brainy types but seem to be extremely well liked. But sometimes described as timid," Morgan described them all.

Hotch nodded they spent the rest of the late morning going over different areas that could be the UnSubs geographical comfort zone. 

* * *

They had taken a lunch break and everyone was convening around the table. Emily felt her phone vibrate and then ring. She looked at her caller ID. It was Carrie and she smiled.

"Excuse me a minute. Hey,  _ muñeca _ , how was your first day?" Emily asked as she walked a few feet away.

Rossi noticed immediately when Emily walked away to take the phone call and saw how her face lit up. She was a great mom. 

JJ also noticed Emily's whole demeanor when Carrie called. She also smiled.

"She's so happy, finally," JJ said wistfully. 

"I'm glad, too. I'm relieved things worked out how they did. The alternative would have been awful," Reid says as he continued to observe the geographical profile he had come up with.

"What do you mean?" Rossi wondered.

"Carrie would have been placed in the foster system and statistically kids her age usually end being bounced around from home to home until they're eighteen. Emily took one look at that girl and knew she wanted to take care of her," Reid explained.

"Where did Emily meet her?" Rossi asked curiously. 

Everyone exchanged looks of uncertainty. Not sure if they should say anything.

"On a case in Cherry Springs in Colorado, suburb outside of Denver. Her family was targeted by the UnSubs. It was a pair. Her mother, father, and younger brother were killed in the next room. She couldn't do anything to stop it because she had been drugged, she was only thirteen. Happened almost six months ago," JJ explained.

"Garcia tried to find a next of kin somewhere, anywhere. She thought she had a good lead in L.A, but couldn't find them in the end. They either passed away or left somewhere else and left no known address," Reid finished explaining.

"So Emily decided to adopt her," Rossi says.

"Yes, Carrie became attached to her in the few days we were there. So when Emily asked her if she wanted to come with her to Virginia. It was sorta like a no brainer. Emily was finally able to bring her three months ago to Virginia," JJ says smiling at Emily as she came back into the room. "How was her first day?" She asked, eagerly. 

"Little nerve racking, but wasn't as bad as I thought it could be," Emily explained.

"She'll be making friends in no time," JJ assured Emily.

Just then another phone went off. Rossi dug into his pocket and took his phone out. Smiling, he pressed the call button. 

"Hey how's my girl doing?" Rossi asked as he stepped away like Emily had done.

Emily had taken a bite out of her sandwich when she heard Rossi taking his phone call. For some unfathomable reason hearing him call the person 'my girl' had her feeling a twinge of jealousy. 

_ Wow that was weird. Where did that come from _ ? She wondered.

She had barely reacquainted herself with the man this morning and hadn't seen him in over ten years. Passing it off as a lark she continued to work the profile with victimology.

* * *

This case was frustrating them. Thing was with areas like Wyoming, towns and even major cities they were small. Everyone knew everyone, or at least they thought they did. Because whoever was committing these crimes had to be a local. The body of Daisy Muller hadn't been discovered, some were hopeful she was alive, but there wasn't much hope of it. Shannon Gareth also hadn't appeared either.

The UnSub hunted his victims in the dead of night in areas that were known by teenagers as hangouts. Many of the parents didn't even know about them, or the sheriff's. So this UnSub had to be young himself or mingled with teens to know about these areas. 

When the profile was given and sent to the local high school. The principal insisted on not knowing anyone who would fit the profile. Mrs Hendrix's, seemed almost offended that someone that disturbed could have been one of her students. She had been a principle for nine years and a teacher for twelve. But Hotch insisted, Rossi and Prentiss backing him up.

"He would have been a loner. Someone who didn't interact with others in the classroom environment or even during class break," Hotch says.

"Would have attached himself to fantasy or had a creative imagination. He was smart but not on paper," Prentiss presses.

"Wouldn't have had the best homelife, most likely an abusive parent towards the UnSub or the more submissive partner, perhaps both. Someone they tried to protect, but would feel like they were too weak to actually do so," Rossi continued. 

That made the principal do a double take and turned to face the agents. Her expression was one of slight horror and pity.

"Evan Ferns. My sister is a teacher at the k-8 and had him as a student for several grades. Then he came here. He was such a strange child, but not in a dangerous way. He kept to himself, never had any friends, loner. His father, Roderick, was a carpenter. Big man, never really saw much of him. Seemed polite to naked eye, but there was always something off about the man. Never seen with his wife and son," Mrs Hendrix explained.

"Anything about Evan's mother?" Rossi asked.

"She was the one the school saw most of the time. If it wasn't for the name Ferns we would have thought she was a single mom. Rod never came to anything that had to do with Evan," Mrs Hendrix's answered.

"How did Mrs Ferns seem when everyone saw her?" Prentiss asked.

"Quiet. Little skittish. Always seemed to be very nervous, but not sure of what. Seemed to think awful carefully of how and what she said when she spoke," Mrs Hendrix said.

The agents thanked her and got Garcia on the phone. They needed to know everything about the Ferns family.

"Okay here is the skinny on our delightful family known as the Ferns. Father, Roderick Ferns born and raised in Green River was son to Roderick Sr and Laura Allen, he was the middle child. He had four brothers and one sister. But little sister died when she was five years old. Oh no this is sad. She was supposedly under Roderick's care when she drowned in a pond near their home when she slipped off the dock. Roderick tried to give her mouth to mouth while younger brother Oliver went for help. But it wasn't enough to save her. Everyone blamed Roderick for young Annabelle's death," Garcia said.

"What about Laura Allen?" Hotch asked.

"Ooh that's an even sadder story, head honcho. Laura Allen, oldest daughter to Bob Allen and Tina Harman. She had three younger sisters. Tina died in a car crash when Laura was fourteen, drunk driver. Old Bob started self medicating with enormous amounts of alcohol and committed suicide when Laura was seventeen. She and her sisters moved to Green River to be with their grandparents. Met Roderick Ferns when she moved there and married when she was nineteen," Garcia concluded.

"Was Evan their only child?" Rossi asked.

"In respect to birth records, yes. But according to, let's call them a very discreet medical worker at the local clinic. Laura came in the clinic once when Evan was four, she had symptoms of nausea, fainting spells, and not holding down fluids. I think our mighty crime fighters can guess what was ailing Mrs Ferns. But that was her last visit to the clinic, she never went back. And this is where it gets even more peculiar. Laura was nearly nonexistent for nearly nine months. Many reported seeing a young girl on the property some years after, but no one knew where she came from. Then when Evan was nineteen the girl was never seen again," Garcia says.

"So Laura became pregnant again, but was kept hushed up. Why?" Morgan wondered.

"Is there any family of either Roderick or Laura around in the area?" Rossi asked.

"Mmm zilch for the Ferns, seems Roderick died of alcohol poisoning five years ago. His siblings seem to have left the area. His oldest brother is the only one even remotely close by and he's in Cheyenne. As for Laura, only one sister. Peggy Brown, lives in Casper. But seems to make several trips to Green River every few months. I already spoke to her," Garcia announced. 

"What did she have to say?" Hotch asked.

"That Laura went into labor and had her baby at home, but had birth complications. The baby had the umbilical cord around her neck that caused several health problems. Roderick and Laura kept little Nellie from the public fearing that the town would speak ill of her because of her birth defects. But, and this is where it gets sorta Greek tragedy mode, when Nellie was fourteen Evan took little sister to a fishing hole not far from their house. And while Evan was gathering wild flowers for Nellie, he swears to have only turned his back for a few minutes and well y'all can guess what happened," Garcia said sadly.

"Nellie drowned. History repeated itself," Rossi said. 

"Yes, it did. I tried to find a death or birth certificate on Nellie Ferns, but there doesn't seem to be one. And according to Peggy Browns there isn't one because she was never registered with the county. So it was as if Nellie Ferns never existed," Garcia said.

"How did Roderick react to his daughters death?" Emily asked.

"Oh the way you can expect, my dear Snow White. The next day, Evan was admitted to the hospital for two broken ribs, black eye, a cracked clavicle, several awful bruises, and a broken wrist. He told doctors that he was hiking and took a severe tumble, but you could probably already insinuate what really happened," Garcia informed them.

"Is Laura still alive?" Morgan asks.

"Mmm, Laura, yes. But is sick from M.S that she was diagnosed with four years ago, she is late stage and stopped responding to treatments two months ago," Garica tells them.

"That's when the killings started," Morgan said.

"So could this be more of a fraternal thing? You know replace the sister Evan lost? The girls that are kidnapped are around the same age Nellie is when she died," JJ theorized. 

"Is there a home and address?" Hotch asked.

"Sending in super nano speed right now. PG, out," Garcia said ending the call.

As it turned out, JJ had been right. Evan had been trying to replace his younger sister, Nellie, to try and make his mother happy in the little time she had left to live. Laura had been having delusions and thinking she saw her dead daughter. So Evan tried to find a surrogate daughter. 

The young man however didn't go down easily, both Emily and Rossi were trying to talk him down, it seemed to be working for a while. That was until he pulled out an old hunting rifle he had hidden and had it aimed at Emily. Rossi all but shielded Emily as he delivered two rounds to Evan's shoulder and arm. Medics were called on site.

They managed to save Shannon Gareth, but found the body of Daisy Muller had been discovered four miles east of the Ferns home, near a grave site. It was Nellie's.

"You alright?" Rossi asks as he holsters his side arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was a good shot," she tells him.

Rossi merely smiles and sighs relieved that she was alright. 

* * *

"I'm so tired. I need a six hour nap as soon as I get home," JJ says as they deboarded the plane and headed into headquarters.

"Really? I'm starving I could go for some food right now," Reid said as he followed everyone as they made their way to the bullpen.

Walking inside they all sunk into their chairs at their desks. Rossi and Hotch headed for their offices. Emily was taking out some files when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Mom, you're here," a young girls voice called out to Emily.

Emily turns around and a huge smile appears on her face. "There's my girl? You do alright with your Aunt Penelope?" She asks Carrie.

"Yeah, she's awesome. Except she cooks with a lot of tofu," Carrie said, whispering the last part.

Emily couldn't help but laugh. As soon as the team saw Carrie they all went to greet her and give her a hug. Throughout Emily's sabbatical whenever JJ and Garcia had a spare moment they spent it with Emily and Carrie. The two blondes had become surrogate aunts to her.

"We'll see what we can whip up when we get home, no tofu, I promise," Emily says.

As Emily sorted through her files and started her report, she wanted to get it out of the way, Carrie was telling her and JJ about her first week at her new school. As she started telling her about a new friend that she made both Hotch and Rossi made their way to the desks.

Looking up Carrie sees the new comers. She smiles when she sees Hotch.

"Uncle Aaron, hi," she says going to give Hotch a one armed hug.

This was a surprising development for the team, especially Emily. Hotch had actually warmed to Carrie very well and made the girl feel welcome. His usual stoic expression actually turned into a small smile when he was around her. And Carrie simply adored Jack.

"How was your first few days so far at the new school?" Hotch asked.

"They're good. I made a new friend and I decided to take up piano as my instrument for music class. And I'm thinking of joining the drama club and I joined the soccer team. My first practice is tomorrow," Carrie tells him.

Rossi looked on with a curious and surprised expression as he saw Hotch interact with Emily's daughter. This was a new side of him.

Hotch saw that Carrie noticed the new face and decided to make the introduction. 

"David Rossi this Carrie Ortiz. Carrie Ortiz this is David Rossi. He retired several years ago and decided to come back to work a couple weeks ago. Dave, Carrie is Prentiss' daughter," Hotch says.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Ortiz," Rossi says formally.

"Actually, it's Prentiss. I decided to take mom's name. I told her yesterday," Carrie said proudly.

Emily had obviously overheard the conversation between them and a proud smile graced her face. Rossi looked over at Emily after Carrie had announced her name change and caught Emily smiling. He sent her a wink and secret smile.

That fuzzy feeling was back in her stomach when Rossi winked at her.

_ God, why am I acting like a fourteen year old girl about this. Act your age woman _ , she chastises herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this new chapter I encourage to please leave some feed back of whether y'all like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see some humor between Rossi and his daughter and Emily and Carrie. I encourage you to leave feedback.

Finally finishing her report, Emily just wanted to head home. Carrie was at the next desk finishing her homework. Reid had helped her with her trig and Rossi was currently helping her with Italian, it was her foreign language of choice to study.

"You ready to head home, sweetheart?" Emily asked as she put her files and papers away in her briefcase. 

"Yeah, almost done," Carrie said as she finished up.

Emily leaned over and revised what Carrie had written.

"Carrie, you used the present tense here. You needed to have used the past tense," Emily says pointing to a sentence in her workbook.

"You know Italian?" Rossi asked curiously.

Emily nods. "My parents posting had us living almost everywhere in Europe and the Middle East. So I know Spanish, Italian, French, Russian, Arabic, Greek, and some other middleeastern dialects," she explained.

"Where did you live in Italy?" Rossi asked.

"Rome. For about two years," she answered.

"So you know how to appreciate good Italian cooking," Rossi says.

"Yeah, I made my way around the area to know where the good food was and appreciate it," she said.

"Appreciate, maybe, but not cook," Carrie murmurs. 

"Carrie!" Emily says in a shocked tone. Rossi merely tried to hide his laughter. 

"Mom, come on, you almost burned jarred marinara last week," Carrie defended.

"Oh God that is sacrilege!" Rossi says shocked.

"What burning marinara sauce?" Emily asked with an arched eyebrow. 

"Yes, that and using jarred marinara. My nonna would haunt me if I ever used  _ jarred marinara _ ," Rossi says in the same tone as before.

"And you're an expert on the subject?" Emily teased him.

"I wouldn't say expert, but I did learn to cook from my _nonna_ , my mother, and aunts. First lesson was marinara and homemade pasta," Rossi says.

"Can you teach mom?" Carrie asked Rossi.

"Carrie, honey, I'm sure Mr Rossi has better things to do than to give me cooking lessons," Emily said trying to deflate the conversation.

"Nonsense, we have no cases tomorrow that we know of. Just usual reports, consults, and case files. I have a premade pan of my five cheese ziti in my fridge defrosting and was gonna make some garlic bread to go with it for dinner anyways. There's more than enough for two lovely guests. And please call me Dave," Rossi tells them both.

Emily gives him an uncertain expression. "Are you sure? We don't wanna intrude on your evening," she says.

"I'm positive, Emily. Please I insist," Rossi persuades her.

"Alright, but only if you're sure," Emily asked still hesitant.

"I'm more than sure. I'll text you my address, be there in like forty five minutes," Rossi tells her.

* * *

  
Going home quickly, Emily quickly changed out of her work clothes and Carrie out of her uniform. Getting the text from Rossi, she typed the address into her GPS.

Arriving at their destination, Emily was in awe and rolled her eyes when she saw Rossi's house, no correction mansion. Cause calling it a house would be like calling the Great Wall of China a fence. Rossi had also texted her the security code to his gate.

Walking up the pathway to the front door, Emily seemed nervous. Of course, Carrie picked up on it.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked Emily.

"I'm fine,  _ bambina _ . Just a little tired I guess," Emily said passively.

Ringing the doorbell, Rossi was wearing an apron and had a towel in his hand.

"Hey, you two come on in," he beckons them inside. 

As they stepped inside, scraping against the wood floors could be heard. Just then a large chocolate lab was coming around the corner.

"Mudgie boy, heel," Rossi ordered.

Doing as his master said, Mudgie stopped just a couple feet away from Carrie's feet. He whimpered and looked at Rossi, Mudgie wanted to greet the newcomers.

Rossi noticed the eager expression on Carrie's face, but of course Mudgie was waiting for his master's command to proceed. He nods at the animal. He goes and begins to lick Carrie.

This sends Carrie in a fit of giggles as Mudgie is practically on top of her as he continues to lick her hello.

"He must really like her. Only other person he's warmed up to that quick was Joy. Speaking of which, I hope you don't mind that we have an extra person at the dinner table?" He informs them as they walked into the kitchen area. There was a beautiful young woman, late teens maybe, sitting at the breakfast bar that was attached to the kitchen island on her laptop. 

"Joy Rossi, meet my colleague and friend Emily Prentiss. Her daughter Carrie is being licked to death by Mudgie. This is Joy, my daughter. Came home and found her here. Apparently NYU ran out of areas to study," Rossi jokes as he goes to open a bottle of wine.

"Well since when do you have company, dad? You live the life of a hermit. I swear all he does when he comes home from a book tour is cook, write, and drink scotch," Joy says teasing Rossi, while turning to look at Emily.

"Well my life must be exciting because here you sit instead of partying on a college campus," Rossi teased her right back.

"Only cause I know how quiet it is here," she says laughing.

Emily watched the banter between Rossi and Joy, it was hilarious to watch. A few minutes later Mudgie came into the kitchen followed by Carrie, she went immediately to her mother's side. 

"Joy, why don't you take Carrie to the media room and play Xbox until we call you for dinner," Rossi suggested. 

"Sure," Joy says, shutting off her laptop and gestures for Carrie to follow her.

"Glass of wine?" Rossi asks Emily.

"Yes, please," she says eagerly.

Rossi grabs a glass and fills it generously with red wine and hands it to Emily. She takes a sip.

"Mmm, this is delicious. You have an amazing taste in wine," she says, taking another drink.

"Thank you I try," he says. He refills his own glass and goes to sit with her at the bar.

Their conversation flows easily as they talk about random things. They were comparing notes of their time in the FBI when Emily's phone dinged letting her know she had a new email.

Opening it, she lets out an audible groan.

"Bad news?" Rossi asks as he goes to start a salad.

"Depends on how you look at it," she says sardonically. "My mother just emailed me notifying me that my presence is required next month in D.C. She's giving another ass kissing ball," she explained.

"Ah, gotcha. I could see how that can be tedious," Rossi says, gathering ingredients from the fridge.

"It's not just the tediousness you know. My mother seems to take it upon herself to use these events to try and set me up with someone. She doesn't say it outloud but her little hints can't be missed. "You're not getting any younger Emily." Or, "it must be awful to come home to an empty townhouse," or she's changed it to "I'm sure Carrie would love a brother or sister," Emily says scowling.

"That does sound rough. Which is why I also avoid going home. I took Joy six months after she and I met. I thought those hens were bad before, they're worse now," Rossi says.

"Who are the hens?" Emily asked going to assist Rossi in chopping the veggies for the salad. He hands her a knife and cutting board.

"My sisters, my aunts, and my mother. Tried to get me to see if I can reconcile with Hayden. When I convinced them that wasn't happening, they tried to be yentas and convince me that Joy could use a step mom. I cut my trip short by five days, couldn't be around those meddling women," he says shaking his head.

Emily laughed softly. "Sounds like the Italian version of my mother. Only way I would be able to get her off my back is if I had a date or something, but that's out," she says.

"Why would that be ''out"?" He wondered. 

"I haven't been on a date in over eight months and haven't had a relationship in nearly twice that time," she admits.

"How's that possible? You're beautiful," Rossi says. It took him a moment to realize his slip and cleared his throat nervously.

"That's incredibly sweet of you to say, but you don't have to," she said blushing a little as she chops some cucumbers. 

He stops his task, faces her, and takes her chin between his index finger and his thumb and has her face him. 

"Emily, one thing you will quickly learn about me is that I don't sugarcoat things, I'm incredibly blunt. Which in the past has gotten me in trouble. It also means I'm incredibly honest and always say what I mean. So when I say that you, Emily Anna Maria Catherine Prentiss, are beautiful then that's what I mean," he says.

"I hate when my full name is used," she sighs with a tone of exasperation. He smiles softly at her.

A palatable electrical atmosphere seems to surround them. Rossi is still holding her chin, then moves his fingers along her jawline and cups her cheek. She leans into his touch, it felt so damn right to her. 

But as their lips were nearly touching the timer buzzed loudly and echoed through the whole kitchen, footsteps could be heard from the hallway a few seconds later.

"Hey, dad. I heard the timer-" Joy said coming into the kitchen with Carrie. They both paused as they saw what they both had walked in on.

Both Rossi and Emily had jumped apart and immediately went back to finishing the salad.

"Is dinner ready, dad?" Joy asked.

"Give us about five more minutes to prep the salad. We'll call you two when everything is ready," Rossi says, still slightly flustered from before. 

The girls nod and exchange curious glances, but went back to the media room.

Both cleared their throats again and went back to their task. Within moments they had everything set. Calling the girls back inside, they all sat down and ate.

* * *

Both Emily and Carrie nearly moaned as they ate. Even the bread was something straight outta heaven. It was just garlic bread but damn it was good.

As they ate Joy and Emily compared notes on their experiences and various sights in France, specifically Paris.

"Paris is beautiful, I mean it's Paris, but the French countryside has to be my favorite. Chaumont is amazing," Joy said as she sipped her iced tea.

"I know what you mean. Paris can get sorta congested, especially during the summer. Add all the tourists that overcrowd it doesn't help. The countryside is incredible, but beach towns have to be my favorite. Marseilles and La Rochelle are the best, especially during late spring," Emily added.

"I love Marseilles. I went for my fifteenth birthday with some friends and dad took me during Easter two years ago," Joy commented happily looking over at Rossi. 

"Me and Carrie have talked about planning a trip to Italy for Christmas. I wanted to show her around Rome and maybe even try and go to the Dolomites. Maybe rent a country house for a few days," Emily says.

"You're a country girl?" Rossi asked. He had a tone of surprise. 

"Grandpa has a country home in Langres. Mom took me for a few weeks during her sabbatical. We went to Calais and Boulogne-sur-Mer, even went to Mont Saint Michel for a few days. Did some hunting, fishing, and hiking. We camped out but it was close to the house," Carrie said as she ate.

"You hunt?" Rossi asked, again his surprise was evident.

Emily nodded. "Grandpere used to take me when I was a child when I spent summers with him and grandmere. They liked leaving the hustle and bustle of the city in the summer. He also taught me to fish and we also hiked. Taught me about nature like plants and animals. It was fun and I taught Carrie a bit when we were in France," she says.

"Did you like it, Carrie?" Rossi asks her. 

"Yeah, I did. I used to camp and fish in Colorado all the time," Carrie said a little dispondantly.

Emily took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Rossi got the drift and stopped any further inquiries.

"So Joy, how did you and your dad meet?" Emily asked, changing the subject.

Joy stifled a laugh and Rossi shot her a glare. 

"That could be seen as a sweet story or the making of an abduction tale," Rossi said unamused.

"Come again?" Emily asked, a little confused.

"When I was eleven my appendix burst and I found out that my step dad wasn't my biological father. And when I was twelve my school, which was in France, took a foreign exchange trip to Washington D.C for the student governing board, which I was on. I was President for my grade. And I wandered off one afternoon and caught a cab. I knew dad was doing a book signing and I showed up at the bookstore he was at," Joy retold as she ate a mouthful of pasta.

"Oh my God! How was that for you?" Emily asks as she turns to look at Rossi.

"Well you could just imagine; a twelve year old girl in a schoolgirl uniform appears after my signing and tells me you're my biological father. I swear I almost fainted," Rossi recounts.

"I can only imagine," Emily says, trying to keep from laughing.

"If I wasn't so worried about getting into trouble I would've laughed," Joy admitted as she sipped her iced tea.

Rossi shook his head as the all three girls laughed and joked. The rest of the evening passed with comparing and contrasting different places they've all traveled. Joy even talked to Emily about her college courses. The evening seemed so short to them all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning," Rossi tells Emily as they both entered the building together and headed for the elevator.

"Morning," Emily replies with a smile.

As the doors reopened they both walked to their respective work areas.

* * *

It was later that morning when she was called into Hotch's office. She was a little surprised to see Rossi waiting there also.

"Okay you're both probably wondering why I called you both here. I just received a call from the Boston field office, they require two translators that are fluent in Italian. About two years ago an American named Tim Widworth was convicted in Europe for raping and killing five Italian women in northern Turin and three more in Menton in France. He was extradited about a year ago and finally about three months ago some witnesses that were willing to talk were found and brought to the states. The difficulty is that they don't speak English," Hotch explained.

"And they want us both to pull double duty; interview and translate?" Rossi asked. 

"Yes, they would have used the run of the mill translators, but they wanted someone with interview expertise. Oh and Prentiss you'll be acting as a double translator. One of the witnesses only speaks French. Is that a problem?" Hotch asks.

"No, not at all," Emily assures him. 

"Okay, be ready to leave soon. Your plane leaves in thirty. Don't think you'll have to be there overnight, but take your go bags just in case," Hotch advises them.

They both nod. Emily went to her desk and grabbed her go bag and Rossi did the same in his office. Garcia was taking some papers to Hotch when Emily was on her way out.

"Can I meet you at the plane? I need to ask Garcia if she can take Carrie in case we stay overnight," Emily tells Rossi.

Quickly filling Garcia in on her assignment in Baltimore, she agreed to have Carrie over in case Emily had to stay overnight.

"So you're going alone?" Garcia asked.

"No, both me and Rossi were asked to go," Emily explains.

Garcia gasps and emits the girliest squeal Emily has ever heard out of a person.

"What was that all about?" Emily asked, completely confused with Garcia's reaction.

"You and the Italian Silver Wolf, going away together. Oh my God you lucky lucky girl you," Garcia gushed happily.

"'Going away together?' Garcia, come on. The field office needs two translators and we both know the languages that need translating fluently. Nothing more than business is gonna happen," Emily assures her.

"Uh huh so given the chances that the Italian Wolf decides to make a move you wouldn't jump on it and ride him into next week," Garcia challenges.

"Oh my God get your mind out of the gutter woman. And no he's a colleague and this not a road trip to a vacation, only work," Emily says trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah right. I guarantee you tonight that you may be laying awake in your bed wishing you took my advice," Garcia presses further with a sly smile.

"I'm gonna do everything I can so we don't have to stay the night, but in case we do-" Emily starts to say.

"I know I know pick up my niece from soccer practice and have her stay at my place," Garcia assures her.

"Thank you, P.G," Emily says, giving her a hug.

"Uh huh just make sure to come back with oodles of details for me and JJ," Garcia says grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Rolling her eyes, Emily heads out the tarmac where Rossi is already waiting for her.

"Sorry it took so long. Garcia wouldn't stop," Emily says laughing softly as she gets into the plane with Rossi.

"Girl talk?" Rossi wonders.

"You don't wanna know," Emily says rolling her eyes as she sits back in her seat.

* * *

Arriving at the field office in just under two hours they were greeted by Agent Brode.

"SSA Rossi, I assume?" He asked, shaking Rossi's hand.

"Yes, my colleague, SSA Prentiss," Rossi said, gesturing to Emily.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, but as soon as we were able to extradite the witnesses here we didn't wanna drag this out any longer," Brode told them as he gestured for them to follow him down several corridors.

"We have a total of two witnesses, two victims that managed to escape his captivity, and three he sexually assaulted that fought him off," he tells Rossi and Emily.

"He left behind two victims?" Rossi asked, he was a little confused by this revelation.

"We believe they were some of his earliest victims. That when he first started he was sloppy and hadn't gotten into his stride yet, we think he was getting his chops with these first two victims," Brode explained.

Both Emily and Rossi nodded as they continued to follow Brode. They stopped when they came to a room with a two way mirror, inside the room were seven women. All looked terrified or were extremely nervous.

"First woman is Margot Beauchamp. She was returning from holiday in Milan and was heading back home to Nice via train. That's where he got her," Brode explained.

Rossi and Emily nodded. Taking a deep breath Emily went into the room and asked for Margot Beauchamp.

" _Puis-je vous poser quelques questions_?" Emily asked her in a soft, gentle tone.

The woman, albeit timid, still made eye contact with Emily. She nodded and followed Emily to a private room.

" _Voulez-vous boire quelque chose_?" Emily asked the woman. 

The woman nodded and sat as Emily got her a bottled water.

Brode and Rossi watched as Emily spoke with the woman every few minutes, but hadn't actually began questioning her yet.

"Why isn't she asking her any questions? She's just wasting time," asked one of the agents that was overseeing the women that needed to be interviewed. 

This comment made Rossi roll his eyes and mentally curse this guy out.

"She most certainly isn't wasting time. She's trying to build a rapport with this young woman so she will feel calm enough to talk about her experience. It's likely this woman hasn't spoken to anyone of the trauma she went through so it isn't always easy to make victims that survived these attacks talk," Rossi explained without trying to sound upset. 

This made the agent in question tight lipped immediately.

* * *

It was nearly seven, Emily and Rossi had only managed to speak to four of the women. The last one was the hardest. It was obvious this woman was one his first victims because she had practically been beaten the entire time she was being raped just to keep her compliant. Emily held her hand the entire time as she spoke. 

Finally they both headed to the hotel just half a mile away from the field office. 

"I need a bath and food right now," Emily says rubbing the back of her neck. She had already sent both Garcia and Carrie a text saying she had to stay overnight.

"I'm sure the hotel will have a nice enough tub for that," Rossi says as they pull up to the front of the hotel entrance.

Rossi hands the keys to the government issued vehicle to the valet and they take their bags out of the trunk.

"Hello welcome to the Four Seasons. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked.

"Unfortunately we don't but do you have any rooms available?" Rossi asked.

"Let me see here. We only have one room available, the Cape Suite," the woman tells them.

"Is there really no other rooms available?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm sorry miss. And neither does anyone in the county, there's a medical convention in town," she explained.

"I guess we'll take it," Rossi says as he goes for his wallet to pay for the room.

Both he and Emily had gone for their wallets at the same time.

"You're not paying Emily," Rossi told her firmly as he made sure the clerk took his card instead of hers.

Getting all their information and calling a bellboy to handle their luggage. They followed the young man to the elevator. While in the elevator, Emily gives out an irritated sigh.

" _Che cosa_?" Rossi asks.

" _Lo sai già,_ " she mumbles looking away from him.

" _No, non lo so. Perché non me lo dici,_ " Rossi says, trying his best not to roll his eyes.

Memories were flooding back to him of his previous marriages and relationships. And with Emily he knew he had to tread lightly. She had one thing his ex's didn't have- a gun and knowing full well how to use it.

" _Non ho bisogno che tu paghi per me._ _Posso farlo da solo_ ," she says crossing her arms.

" _Lo so_ ," he says.

Finally the elevator stops and the bellboy takes them down the hall to the third door on their right.

"Here we are you two, The Cape Suite. There is a restaurant menu right by the phone on the desk. It's open until eleven and the minibar is fully stocked. May I get you anything else?" He asked them.

"No, thank you," Rossi says as he slips the young man some money.

He was removing his coat and shoes when Emily walks over to the bedroom area.

"There's only one bed," she says. 

"I guess I can take the couch. It's the least I can do," he says as he puts on his glasses and looks over the room service menu.

"No, that wouldn't be fair at all. You paid for the room. I'll take the couch," she offers as she hangs up her coat in the closet.

"Are you trying to deliberately wound me, Agent Prentiss? I would never allow a lady to sleep on a couch while I sleep on the bed. We'll both share it," he says he continues to peruse the menu.

"I beg your pardon? Share the bed?" Emily asks in a tone that would suggest he lost his mind.

"Yes, it's a California King, more than big enough for the both of us. How do you feel about steak? They have New York that looks good," Rossi says going over to the phone.

"How can you be so blasé about this?" Emily asks through narrowed eyes.

"We're two adults, Emily. You're gonna tell me you've never shared a bed with a man before?" He asks giving her a pointed look over the rim of his glasses.

It was years of self discipline that Emily didn't react and embarrass herself in front of Rossi cause to her he looked beyond sexy with his glasses on. But having him look at her over the rim with that look on his face, she nearly whimpered.

"Of course I have. And it's fine. If it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me," she says in finality.

"Here, choose something," he tells her as he heads to the bathroom. 

Looking over the menu, she sees they have quite a selection. They seemed to have everything from sandwiches and burgers to steaks, elaborate salads, and pasta dishes. 

She decided on a NY strip and crab Louie salad when Rossi came out in one of the hotel robes.

"Decide what you want?" He asked.

She nods and tells him her dinner selections while she went and took a hot bath. Rossi nodded and told her he'd call her when their food arrived.

* * *

Going over to the tub, she turned it on and looked around the luxurious bathroom. The hotel really liked to impress. The tub was a spa style tub, more than large enough for two people. There was a second robe hung on a hook near a rack with several stacks of fluffy towels. Near the tub was another small rack with what appeared to be oils and bath salts.

Plucking up a bottle, Emily sniffed it. She smiled, it was her favorite; vanilla and honey. Finding some lavender bath salts, she decided to mix them. 

Stripping down, she entered the tub when it was sufficiently full and was overrun with bubbles. She flinched softly at the feel of the hot water on her skin, but soon became soothing as she let her body relax in the tub. Taking her iPod out, she put her earbuds on and just relaxed as she listened to the Michael Bublé version of The Way You Tonight. 

Letting herself relax even further, she let the entire world just fall away.

* * *

He was reading a book and was a few pages in when there was a knock at the door. Answering it he saw a hotel employee with a dining cart beside him.

"For a Mister Rossi?" The young man asked.

"Yes, come in," Rossi beckoned him in.

"Alright I have two NY steaks, both cooked medium rare. One crab Louie salad with balsamic and one dual lobster tails on a bed of mixed greens with oil and vinegar. Ahi tuna potstickers and a basket of garlic bread with a pitcher of iced tea," the young man read off an order ticket.

"Yes, that's perfect thank you," Rossi tells him.

"Anything else I can get you?" He offers.

"No, that'll be all. Thank you," Rossi says handing him a tip.

"You're welcome, sir. Enjoy your meal and your evening," he says as he walks out.

Knocking on the door, Rossi goes to announce that their food had arrived. But he got no response.

"Emily, _bella_ , our food is here. Emily," he says a little louder.

But again he got no answer. Trying the door knob, it was unlocked. He knew he shouldn't walk in, but he also didn't want their hot meal to go to waste.

Opening the door a crack he didn't see much, he figured she was in the tub. Which was in the far side of the bathroom. Walking further in more to the area, he saw Emily's head propped up on a stack of fluffy towels and some earbuds in her ear and her fingers tapping the tub in rhythm to the song she was hearing.

 _No wonder she can't hear me_ , he tells himself.

Going over he taps her shoulder, he hated disturbing her cause she looked so relaxed and peaceful.

Letting out a slight gasp, she moves quickly to make sure the bubbles covered her naked body, but she wasn't quick enough. Before she dove back into the water, Rossi managed to catch a glimpse of her naked breasts. Quickly averting his eyes, he tried to compose himself and not let onto what he had seen.

"Dave, what the hell? I'm naked here," Emily scolds him.

"Yes, I can see that, but our food is here. I tried knocking but you didn't answer. Didn't want to let it get cold," he explained, still trying to keep composure.

"I'll be right out," she says.

"Take your time," he says, making a quick exit.

* * *

Sighing deeply, he scrubs a hand on his face. Damn! Why did he have to see her naked?

He had been attracted to her from the second he noticed her in the bullpen. But her wearing clothes helped create the allure that she wasn't as attractive as she really seemed. But seeing her perfect alabaster skin and the perfect roundness of her breasts, he could also swear he caught a glimpse of her nipples. If he did they were the perfect bubble gum shade of pink. 

None of this helped his current situation, in fact it was making it worse. Looking down at his slacks, he could already feel himself harden.

 _Man the fuck up, Dave. Yes, she's beautiful. Ungodly beautiful with the most delicious curves and legs that look beyond perfect in high heels that would go perfectly around your waist. No! Stop it! Don't do that! You've been around beautiful women before. Quit acting like a hormone crazed adolescent,_ he scolded himself. He willed himself to control his thoughts.

Although he even had to admit how hard that was. Pun not intended. Going to the mini bar he got a beer bottle and downed it in less than a minute. He knew drinking during case hours wasn't a good idea. Clouded judgment or mind wasn't a good idea, but this was just interviews. So maybe the rules could be bended slightly. 

A moment later he heard the doorknob click and out walked Emily in the other hotel robe with her hair up in a messy bun. Strands of her hair framed her face beautifully. 

"Mmm smells amazing out here," she says, taking in the aroma of their dinner.

 _I was thinking the same thing_ , Rossi says in his head.

Hot steam filled the room slightly when Emily came out of the bathroom. As did the lingering scents of the oils and salts she used, they smelled amazing and made his head swim slightly. 

_Vanilla? Roses?_ He asked himself, he also detected something else sweet that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Still warm. Come on, let's eat. I'm starving," Rossi tells her as he fills her glass with some iced tea and hands it to her.

"Thanks. Oh this steak smells amazing," she says as her mouth waters. "It's perfectly cooked," she said as she took a bite. "How did you know I like my meat medium rare?" She asks him as she took a piece of bread.

"Educated guess," he simply says as he cut into the lobster meat and dipped it into the garlic butter.

The next hour they spent talking some more about the witnesses they needed to interview the next day and other random things while eating off of each others plates. Soon it was nearly twenty one hundred hours and Emily knew Carrie would be heading to bed soon, she wanted to wish her good night.

Going into the living room area, Rossi closed the door to the bedroom to give her some privacy. He decided to call and wish Joy a good night as well. He punched two on his speed dial. It only rang twice when she answered.

"Dad?" She asks.

"Yep, it's me. How are you kiddo?" He asks, smiling.

"I'm good. Is something wrong?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call my daughter and wish her goodnight?" He teases.

"No, I guess not. So what's up? Are you away on a case or something?"

"I'm away, but not on a case. I was asked to interview some witnesses and they needed an agent that spoke fluent Italian," Rossi says as he goes to the window and looks out over the view of the city.

"Nice, so you're by yourself?"

"No, I came with another agent here to the Boston office. We had to stay overnight."

"With Agent Aaron or Morgan?" 

"Neither I came with Emily. They needed someone who spoke French as well and she's also fluent in Italian so it was a no brainer," he says as he leans against the window.

"Uh huh, I see," she vaguely. He could swear he detected a sly smile in her tone.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rossi asks with an inquiring tone.

"Nothing. Nothing," Joy says offhandedly.

"Nah. Nah, come on. What are you trying to say with that?" Rossi presses.

"Are you two sharing a room?"

"How di- I'm not answering that," Rossi says trying to wave it off.

"Oh my God you are? Separate beds or same bed?" She asks eagerly.

"There's a medical conference in town and all the hotel rooms in town are booked. There was only one room available with one bed," he feels the need to explain. Although he didn't know why he was.

"Oh my God! That's so cute I knew you two liked each other," Joy says squealing over the phone.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What? You are way off the mark Joy Marie Adelaide Rossi. Me and Emily are merely colleagues and friends. Nothing more. And this is not some vacation, we're working," he clarified.

"Come on, dad? For real?" Joy challenged him.

"Yes, why would you think otherwise?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because she's the first woman you've ever brought to the house, like ever. And not just her but her daughter, too. Also when me and Carrie walked into the kitchen last night it looked like you two were about to kiss. And all night you two were looking at each other. I go to college, dad. I know when two people are into each other," Joy explains.

Trying to keep a groan at bay, he scrubbed a hand over his face again. 

"That wasn't what it seemed," Rossi said, trying to deflate. 

"Okay then what was it? You know it's okay for you to like someone dad. I know you and mom are never gonna get back together, she and my step dad are happy. So what's the problem if you do?" Joy asks, honestly.

"It's not right," he said a little dispondantly.

"What isn't?"

"She and I can't be together like that and on the same team. There are regs that need to be followed and if anything happened between us I could be putting our jobs in jeopardy. It wouldn't be fair," he explains.

"Dad, come on. I call bullshit. What's the real reason you're not going for it?" Joy asks him honestly.

Sighing deeply, Rossi noticed the time and knew he had to be getting to bed.

"Let's continue this another time, I need to head to bed kiddo. Good night and sweet dreams," he tells her.

"Thanks, dad. You, too, good night," she tells him and hangs up.

Soon he hears footsteps coming to the bedroom.

* * *

  
  


Going over to the sofa in the living area, she pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial two. She waited while it rang.

"Mom?" Carrie asked over the phone.

"Hey, _muñeca_ , how was your day?" Emily asks, a bright smile covers her face.

"It was good. How's your case going?" Carrie asks.

"It's not a case. It's an interview. They needed a translator so they had me and another team member come and do it," Emily explained.

"What language?"

"Italian."

"So, Mr Dave is with you, huh?" Carrie asks. There was a slight giggle to her tone.

"Umm, yes. He and I are the only ones on the team fluent in Italian," Emily said, her daughter's tone confused her.

"That's so sweet," Carrie says with a sigh.

"Why would it be sweet? Honey, we're just working," Emily says, still confused with where this was going.

"Mom, come on," Carrie says in a tone that suggests the obvious.

"Come on what?"

"Mom, you're so into him," Carrie finally says bluntly.

"What? I am not," Emily said a little stunned by her daughter's comment.

"Seriously? Mom, I'm only thirteen, but I know when people are into each other. And you two are so into each other," Carrie explains.

"That's not true or even possible. We barely reacquainted with one another about a week ago," Emily reminds her.

"Like that matters. You could have met him yesterday for the first time and you two would still be gaga over each other. Mom, it's not that big of deal if you like him, you know that. Right?" Carrie says in a careful tone.

" _Muñeca_ , even if we were into each other, which we're not. It wouldn't work. They have anti fraternization regs at work that would prohibit us being involved," Emily explains.

"So don't tell anyone. Keep it between you two. It can't be that hard," Carrie suggests.

"I'm almost afraid to ask how you know all this," Emily says rubbing his forehead a little.

"Mom, all I'm saying is you like him and he likes you. There's nothing wrong with that. You deserve to be happy, mama," Carrie tells her softly.

"Thank you. I need to head to bed, we still have several others to interview tomorrow. You should head to bed also. Good night and sweet dreams, _muñeca_ ," Emily tells her.

"You, too. I love you, mom," Carrie tells her.

"I love you, too, _bambina._ Bye," Emily says.

Carrie says goodbye and they both hang up. Taking a deep breath, she runs a hand through her hair and heads to the bedroom. She sees Rossi sitting on the edge of the bed with his phone in hand.

"How's Carrie?" He asks.

"She's good, just a pre bedtime chat. Do you need to make a call to someone cause I can step out?" Emily says, heading for the door.

"No! No, no, I'm not. I don't. I just hung up with Joy a moment ago. Thought I'd say good night to her, also," Rossi tells her.

"Ah okay. Well not sure about you, but I'm gonna head to bed. Hopefully we can finish all the interviews tomorrow and we won't have to stay another night," Emily says as she gets her go bag and takes out her pajamas and toiletries case. "You want the bathroom first or do you mind?" She asks.

"No, you go ahead," Rossi offers as he plucks up his book again.

Nodding, Emily heads to the bathroom and does her regular nightly ablutions; brush teeth, exfoliate face, and brush her hair. When she finished and stared at the pajamas she brought, she blushed a little. 

They weren't conservative by any means, but probably were a little too much to wear when you're sharing a bed with a male colleague who you are crushing on. A silk camisole set with matching shorts hemmed with lace.

 _Why did I have to pack these? Especially around him_ , Emily groused.

She however didn't have anything else so she decided what the hell. They were both mature adults. Finishing and gathering her things, she put her matching robe on and headed back to the bedroom.

"Bathrooms free," she announces. Going to her go bag, she puts away her toiletries case and takes out a book.

"Thanks," he says, taking his own toiletries kit.

Closing the door, he sighs deeply. He had caught a glimpse of Emily's attire when she came back into the room. The black silk robe left little to the imagination. Her long creamy legs were on full display and he didn't even try to look away. 

Quickly going through with his nightly routine, he went back into the bedroom. Emily was already sitting up in bed with some glasses on and reading a book.

"I hope you don't mind, but I sleep in just a t-shirt and boxers," Rossi tells her as he takes his book and glasses also.

"No, no, that's fine," she says focusing on her book.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," he tells her as he glances sideways at her.

"Oh, yeah. I only need them for reading. I wear contacts most of the time, but I take them out before bed," she explains shyly going to take them off and rubs her eye a bit.

"No, don't," he reaches over and stops her from taking them off completely. "They suit you," he says softly.

"Yeah right," she replies with a chuckle.

"Emily, _bella_ , stop. I told you before I don't sugarcoat things. So, yes, they suit you. Very well in fact," he assures her. 

Smiling shyly, she goes back to reading her book. They both read for a few more moments and turn off the light.


End file.
